The Reason
by Distant Voice
Summary: Haruhi found the reason to Mori's being the wild type. Hinted Mori x Haruhi


**The Reason**

Disclaimer: If I owned OHSHC, I would have made Haruhi pair up with Mori, Hikaru/Kaoru, or even Kyouya (without glasses).

Sorry, Tamaki x Haruhi fans. Having seen too many scenarios where the main guy ends up with the main girl, I just don't think it's very refreshing and exciting.

A/N: This is inspired by reading kaotic312's work "The Wild Type." It's a great story! However, I have no intention of plagirizing it in any way. This is my own, or rather Haruhi's, explanation of why Mori is the wild type. After all, don't we all wonder why?

Enjoy!

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka heaved a long sigh as she plopped down on the comfortably cushioned couch in the spacious music room. It has indeed been a while since she was coerced into joining the Host Club. Although the short haired heroine was gradually becoming more accustomed to—and perhaps even to the point of enjoying the daily procedures and the sometimes ridiculous traditions of the club, she would still gag every now and then at the extravaganza that the upper class displayed before her "commoner eyes."

"Taking a break?" without lifting his head, the club's vice president said coolly from across the boyishly featured girl. His hand was busy composing complicated figures in his notes as usual.

"Yeah." Haruhi returned with a casual reply.

"Tired?"

"A little."

The point of his pen came to a halt on the smooth surface of the stationary, Kyouya Ootori finally looked up. Offering a polite smile, he said, "Don't exhaust yourself."

"Senpai?" Haruhi blinked rather surprisingly at Kyouya's comment. Was she imagining things? She could swear that she saw the Shadow King's face glow with radiance as the afternoon sunlight caressed the handsome man's perfectly structured cheek. Was he actually concerned for her well-being?

"Exhaustion can lead to sickness. If you become ill, you won't able to partake in the club's activities to pay your debt. And of course, our earnings will decrease as well." Kyouya adjusted his glasses to hide the sly glint in his eyes and continued his writing. The corners of his lips curved upward even more, turning the polite smile into a calculating smirk. Somehow, the effect sunlight also changed drastically on his features, casting a dark shadow on the other side of his face. The once warming picture of the said handsome man was completely transformed into… the true facade of the infamous SHADOW King.

_Gah…_It seems Haruhi had overestimated the pragmatic vice president. Her complexion faltered a little bit. "I thought so, Senpai. Thanks for the concern. You don't have to worry about me." Her voice was saturated with sarcasm.

Kyouya merely nodded with nonchalance.

Haruhi sighed for the second time in the past five minutes. She had been sighing a lot, she realized, ever since she joined the club. Shaking her head, she didn't want to be reminded of some of the awful times that she had to endure with three of her fellow all-too-friendly club members. Still, she was grateful—even though she'd never admit it publicly—that her world has been truly expanded for meeting each of the unique members of the Host Club. With that thought, her chocolate-like eyes drifted to the mentioned individuals amidst the swarm of female costumers, which was, of course, a more civilized term for moe fangirls.

"My dearest princess, why did God have to bestow you with such breathtaking beauty! I can't take my unworthy eyes away from you, yet I'm afraid I might become blinded by love!"

The Prince Type: Tamaki Suou.

The blond haired man is apparently an embodiment of the gorgeous royal figures in fairytales. Utilizing his princely charms and good looks to the fullest extent, the King of the Host Club woos the hearts of countless female victims, young AND old, but he's subjected to acting like a total idiot, frequently posing as Haruhi's second father.

"Kyaaa! Tamaki-san!"

Those girls can be impressed so easily by the King's litany of clichés. Haruhi disapproved. _Does everything he says have to end with an exclamation point?_

"Kaoru! I don't want to be apart from you!"

"Hikaru!"

The Devil Type: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

The Hitachiin Twins are surely a special attraction for the Host Club. They often engage their costumers in their little mind games and contests as their tactics, either that, or selling their "brotherly love" act that can almost be interpreted as an incestuous, or rather twincestuous, relationship if one has an undisciplined imagination.

"Aah! Brotherly love is so beautiful!"

_Don't those girls ever get tired of those repetitive acts of forbidden love between the twins?_

"Cake! Cake!"

The Loli-shota Type: Mitsukuni Haninozuka (a.k.a. "Hunny" or "Honey")

The sweets-loving boy is like the "doll" of the club. For some strange reason, there are always flowery special effects around the cute child… I mean, teenager with shortness abnormal for his age. What's more is that this lolita-shota type possesses a paradoxical trait of being the strongest and most vicious character in the club, perhaps even all of Japan.

"Kawaii! Please have my slice of cake as well, Hunny-sempai!"

Haruhi gave a defeated smile, simply hoping that Hunny wouldn't be unfortunate enough to get another cavity after the excessive indulgence of all those expensive sugary delights.

"Mitsukuni." Indicating the icing residue on the Hunny's pinkish cheek, his tall companion offered him a napkin with the least communication possible.

The Wild Type: Takashi Morinozuka

Entirely contrasting Tamaki's volubility, this toughly structured 3rd year student has the most limited vocabulary in the group. His duty is always accompanying Hunny, making sure that the smaller boy is all well and sound… and have enough cakes to devour without forgetting to tell him to brush his teeth—yes, Morinozuka will never allow himself to forget again, or he might deploy another arbitrary plot to beat himself up indirectly.

"That's so sweet of Mori-senpai to take care of Hunny-senpai always."

Even though Haruhi considered Mori a very responsible person and respected him, she was still puzzled about a certain aspect of him.

Being a quite observant person, Haruhi liked studying the club members on her free time—their habits, movements, and like's and hate's, and she was certain that her detailed character analysis of each member was accurate. (She even became the first winner at the "Which One is Hikaru/Kaoru Game.") However, even up until now, Haruhi hasn't been able to analyze why Mori-senpai is the "wild type." Nowhere in her description of him even came close to the term "wild." In her opinion, Mori should be the "dependable and distant type."

"Something on your mind?" Kyouya decided to speak up after stealing a small glance at Haruhi, who was preoccupied in a philosopher's ruminating posture with her index finger rubbing on her lower chin.

(Oh yeah… she forgot to give her report on the Cool Type. Haruhi shrugged. Oh well, you can pretty much get an idea of what the Shadow King is like. You already saw how practical he is.)

Haruhi broke free from her pondering position and looked up. She had to ask, "Kyouya-senpai, who came up with all the types for the club members?"

"Why do you ask?" Slightly expectant of an interesting upcoming conversation, the vice president once again stopped his track in his notes.

"I think there's a misnomer for Mori-senpai because there's just no way he's the 'wild type,'" said Haruhi thoughtfully.

"Well, the King himself presented the types. Some came from our own personalities, and some were developed from the costumers' reactions toward the host," folding his hands in a business-like manner, Kyouya explained.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "I still fail to see why Mori-senpai is the wild type: Neither is his personality 'wild' nor do his costumers act 'wild' around him."

"You may be right." Kyouya chuckled. "Why don't you venture a guess why he's the wild type? You are the bright scholarship student after all."

"Hmm…"

The mentioned bright scholarship student looked over to the table not so far away where Mori and Hunny sat. She closed her eyes and crisscrossed her arms as she engaged herself in the process of solving the puzzle pieces in her mind. Eventually, the light bulb in her head sparked after a round of silence.

"Ah, I got it!"

"Oh?" The third son of the Ootori family was waiting patiently for a fascinating answer.

The brown-haired girl pointed up a finger for emphasis as she began her own interpretation of the wild type. "Well, unlike the rest of the hosts who get their types from personalities or reactions from the designators, Mori-senpai gets his from his looks!"

Nearby, Hunny's ears twitched. He peeked at the two hosts at the couch. "Oi, Takashi, I think Haru-chan's talking about you."

"Uhn?"

"His appearance?" Kyouya stared at a Haruhi who looked triumphantly as if she had just found some special pork on sale in the supermarket.

"Yes," Haruhi confirmed matter-of-factly. "Mori-senpai's look is _wild_. Look at his hair, it has uneven ends and spikes up. That can be a _wild_ hairstyle. Also, he's really robust and can be a little intimidating. He looks like someone who can survive the _wilderness_ even if he gets stranded on an island…"

"Like Tarzan?" Hikaru popped up comically from behind the couch.

"Yeah, like Tarzan…" Haruhi clapped her hands and trailed off, unaware of the intruder who was slowly snaking his arm around her shoulders. Another identical one followed suit.

An unhealthy image of their senpai swinging through the thick jungle in some skimpy leopard-patterned loincloth was conjured up in the hosts' inner mind theaters. For reasons unknown, a monkey with banana was shown in the background. As he leapt from branch to branch, Mori-Tarzan gave his trademark yell, which turned out to be a low and deep rumble of "Ugnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…!" At that exact moment, he happened to slip on a conveniently placed banana peel under his feet. The heavy fall brought the hosts back to reality as they all winced. It wasn't really a pretty sight.

"Pffffffft...! Hahahahahaha, Mori-Tarzan, hahahahaha!" Hikaru and Kaoru burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, rubbing their faces against the girl's. "Haruhi, you are soooooo adorable!"

"Hey, how did you guys—?" Haruhi just then realized two pairs of arms locking her into place, and she tried to pry them off.

"That was an… interesting observation." Kyouya, dismissing the disturbing mental picture in his head, coughed with his hand over his mouth.

"Well, we can all agree that Mori-senpai isn't as gifted in the department of gorgeousness such as myself." Standing next to the couch, the King joined the conversation as well.

"When did you--?" Haruhi, still trapped in the deadlock of the twins, was getting tired of the unexplainable abrupt appearances. "Weren't you just over there?"

"Daddy misses you! Don't you miss your daddy?" Tamaki cooed eagerly.

"Not really."

"Gyah!" The blonde took a critical hit and fell to the ground but was recovered in less that 10 seconds.

"Ahem, anyhow, it has come to my knowledge that one of our fellow hosts may be in a distressing plight!" Tamaki announced effusively, raising one of his hands in midair while the other is pressed on his chest.

"Who?" Haruhi said wearily, practically giving up on trying to get out Hikaru and Kaoru's loving hold.

"Mori-senpai, of course!"

"Wah?"

"Haruhi, you are a very keen daughter to have seen through Mori-senpai's flaws, but cruelly honest! Don't worry, Daddy is still proud of you!" Tamaki was ready to hug his precious "daughter" but was kicked to the ground by the Hitachiin twins who still had their hands on their toy.

"Huh?" Haruhi didn't like where this is going.

Picking himself up from the marble floor, Tamaki regained his proper princely stance and continued with his eloquent oration. "In any case, as I was saying… It is true that Mori-senpai may be lacking perfect epitome of handsomeness and appeals that I possess."

"His spiked hair can be indeed 'wild' and 'untamed' as described by Haruhi unlike my silky rich golden locks." The King ruffled his fingers through his hair and dramatically brushed several strands aside. "And his eyes may not display the same gentleness that I show…" His eyes glittered.

Haruhi and the others hardly listened as the pointless speech went on. Dear readers, to save your eyesore and sum it up, it was just basically a list of points in which Tamaki elevates himself by downgrading others.

Close by, Hunny watched cutely as the Host Club's president performed his melodrama. Mori's back was turned against the direction of the couch where the other four hosts currently resided. Invisible merciless arrows of low self-esteem were stabbed into his back as he sulked into the gloomy background.

"No matter!" Tamaki was finally coming to the conclusion of his speech, much to the relief of his audience. "Mori-senpai may appear to be Frankenstein on the outside, but I know a creature like him has a humble heart deep down to be discovered, accepted, and loved by those who come to know him!" What was meant to be a praise from the King didn't really sound like one.

"Frankenstein?" Hikaru repeated, mimicking Tamaki.

"Creature?" Kaoru questioned.

Mori and his sense of worth were already TKOed at this point by the blunt comments.

Haruhi frowned. "Isn't that a bit harsh, Tamaki-senpai?"

"What, he _was_ Frankenstein in that Halloween event." Tamaki's face was full of innocence. He certainly had no ill intentions.

Kyouya rubbed his temples. Maybe a headache was coming up?

"As the honorable hosts of the club, our mission is to bring true happiness to everyone. Therefore, we must save Mori-senpai from his dilemma! My soldiers, we shall initiate Operation: Mori-senpai's Fashionable Make-Over into Total Un-wildness!" Tamaki declared enthusiastically.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, contact your fashion agency immediately!" The King commanded.

"Yes, sir!" The twins saluted and heroically swept out their cell phones with the contact of their family company's clothing department on speed dial. Haruhi was grateful that she was finally freed from her captivity, but in no way was she going to take part in another absurd strategy to save the world, or Mori-senpai's appearance in this case.

"Mori-senpai!" Tamaki pointed over to Hunny's table. "Fear not! Today will be the memorial day when we permanently change your type to—"

Without hearing the rest of the sentence, Mori swiftly stood up, which startled Tamaki. The tall one pushed his chair back effortlessly and started to walk toward the president with his eyes hidden in the shadow.

"Mori-senpai?" Tamaki did not sense any evidence of gratitude from the subject of his operation like he expected.

With his head still down, Mori kept walking.

"Senpai?" Tamaki's began to tremble, wondering if the kendo master is about to assault him for motives unknown ONLY to him.

The sturdy footsteps approached nearer…

"Gyaah! Haruhi, save me!" The coward ran for his daughter for cover.

Nearer…

Kaoru stopped in his motion to press the buttons on the phone.

Nearer…

Hikaru watched without a word by his brother's side as Mori's lofty figure descended upon them.

Nearer…

Kyouya angled his glasses indifferently.

"Haruhiiiiiiiii!"

"Get off me, senpai!"

While Tamaki shivered like a scared dog behind Haruhi, Mori silently passed by the others and headed out the lavishly decorated door. His withdrawal left behind a cold breeze that made everyone shudder.

"Takashi…" Hunny hugged his bunny doll.

"Do you think Mori-senpai's angry because all the crude comments our lord said?" Hikaru asked.

"They were not crude comments." Tamaki came out of his hiding and tried to justify himself. "They were truths."

"Still, it was pretty cruel to say those things," added Kaoru. "I'd be angry if I were him."

"But, but…" Tamaki resorted to his puppy eyes strategy to gain pity. "Haruhi's the one who started all this!"

Immediately, all three other pairs of eyes glared at the girl's direction.

Haruhi protested, "Oi, Senpai, don't blame-shift!"

Tamaki raised a hand apologetically, giving a "you are on your own, daughter" signal, and quickly scrambled away from the scene.

_What a scandal. _Haruhi gritted her teeth.

"Well, Tamaki's right. You did start this."

"But, Kyouya-senpai, I didn't mean anything bad."

"Regardless, I think it's still better that if you apologize to Mori-senpai."

"Alright… I'll go apologize." Looking toward the exist, Haruhi didn't argue against that. She did feel guilty for making Mori-senpai upset, although the fault was largely her idiotic "father's."

"NO! Haruhi, my dear daughter, you mustn't go alone! You are not at an age to be pursuing after a man other than your father!" Tamaki launched himself at Haruhi's feet. "Let Daddy be your escort!"

"Didn't you scramble away from the scene already, Tono?" The twins kicked the King's side.

"Tamaki, go back to your station, stop creating a scene," the vice president took charge as he stood up and easily picked a shrunken Tamaki off the ground. "Kaoru and Hikaru, you as well. I will check on Hunny-sempai."

"Hai!" The twins obeyed and jogged off.

"Nooooo, Haruhiiiii! You must guard your purity!" Tamaki wailed while sobbing into his Busa-chan, "Mooooommm, do something!"

Mom was nice enough to spared Dad a look of hostility and manhandled him back to the confused designators.

"Abusive housewives…" Muttering under his breath as quietly as possible, the dad reluctantly began to distract the costumers by telling them a touching story of how a daughter was separated from her father. It was based on a true story, he claimed as he held his Busa-chan dearly. The sympathetic girls all took out their fancy handkerchiefs to weep in them.

With the unnecessary company gone, Haruhi's eyes drifted off into the distance. "I didn't know Mori-senpai would care that much about what I said."

"Oh, you have no idea," said Kyouya as he departed toward Hunny.

* * *

Haruhi was never really the athletic type since she spent most of her time burying her head into the books. Rushing through the hallway and down the red-carpeted staircase had already left her quite breathless. When she reached the bottom of the countless stair steps, she took a momentary rest to calm her rapidly heartbeat. Mori-senpai was still not in sight. Panting, she speculated how far he could have gotten in a matter of less than a few minutes.

Mori-senpai's long legs plus the uncalled for delay by Tamaki… well, it was possible that the 3rd year student could have gotten rather far.

Or…

Perhaps Mori-senpai had gone to the bathroom… to cry?

Haruhi calculated the probabilities in her head and decided that the latter was very not likely. _Where could he be_? She didn't expect Mori-senpai to leave for home without Hunny-senpai either.

After catching her breath, Haruhi quickly inspected her surroundings—she had arrived at the floor below the Third Music Room. It was a deserted and quiet hallway, seeing as how the students had either gone home or to the Host Club after school. The girl's eyes traveled all the way to the end of the corridor on her left side, and then right—with a small "ah" produced through her parting lips, she discovered the person she had been seeking.

"Mori-senpai!"

There he was, like a stone statue situated on a mahogany bench, facing toward the windows. A blank look plastered on his emotionless face as he beheld the orange sky that the afternoon sun painted outside.

"Mori-senpai, there you are." Relief washed over Haruhi as she hastily sprinted to the stoic Host Club member's side.

"Haruhi," turning his head to see the girl, Mori acknowledged her presence.

"Mori-senpai, I…" Haruhi suddenly felt unsure how she should start her apology without being unintentionally offensive again. _I'm sorry that I said you look "wild"?_ No, that wouldn't work.

While the female host struggled to pick the right words, Mori motioned her to come to the bench. "Sit." It was a simple command.

As Haruhi hesitantly leaned on the back of the bench, she found herself in a shoulder bumping with shoulder situation since her companion had taken most of the space on the seat. She felt weirdly constrained by the contact, and that helped her with her apology in the least. Glancing askew, she met with Mori's sharp gray eyes that bore directly into her own. Embarrassed, she looked down to her fisted hands in her laps.

"Aah, Mori-senpai, I…" Inhaling, Haruhi finally mustered up the courage to speak. Wait, what courage? She ridiculed. It wasn't as if she was confessing her love or something!

"Haruhi."

Before Haruhi could register what was happening, her companion had already captured her chin in his hand. A small gasp escaped her throat as Mori bent down to her eye level. Their noses were barely inches away.

"Mo-Mori-senpai?"

The person being addressed gave Haruhi a mysterious smile and whispered ghostly, "You wanted to know why I am the wild type?" He pronounced each word clearly and purposefully, and his warm and moist breathing tickled on Haruhi's face, causing the poor girl to tremble involuntarily. His hand smoothly moved along the contour of her face and stroked her blushing cheek tenderly. Haruhi's soft skin became especially sensitive to the rough texture of his fingers.

"Do you want me," a smirk and an anticipating pause, "to _show_ you why?"

"W-wait, Mori-senpai—"Haruhi stuttered awkwardly. _Aren't you being a little too OOC even for a shoujo manga like this?!_ Her inner self shouted.

To Haruhi's terror, the dark haired senior began to lean in. _No way, is he going to kiss me? _Shutting her eyes to face what was to come, she flustered. _Just wait a second!_

The kiss never came. Then without warning, Mori's hand slipped from Haruhi's cheek and fell heavily into her laps, right on top of her clutching fists. He missed and bypassed her dumbfounded countenance, and his head slumped onto Haruhi's slender shoulder. In doing so, his lips still made a feathery touch with the side of her face, bringing out a new shade of red from her cheeks.

Ever so carefully, Haruhi used her peripheral vision to peek at her senpai to find him napping peacefully on her shoulder. _Ah, I should have known…_It was one of Mori's bizarre behaviors due to sleepiness. Her nervousness had died down a bit. Even so, she was trapped and immobilized. She did not move at all even though her shoulder was becoming numb, for she feared that the slightest of movement would disturb her friend's sleep. Yes, she was that considerate.

Shifting her attention to the scenery outside of the window, Haruhi still had difficulty concentrating on something else other than the person beside her. She could feel the ends of his supposedly wild hair itch her earlobe, and his rhythmic breathing left a tingling sensation on her neck. Looking down, she noticed that his palm still loosely covered hers, which was starting to sweat. She gulped. It was a foreign feeling in which she felt fairly unsettled, yet it was also pleasant in a sense.

The two hosts alone in an empty hallway and the position they were in would have certainly made any girl squeal in excitement. Haruhi smiled to herself. _He must be really tired._ Shyly, she rested her head atop of her senpai's and sank down a little in her seat. Watching as the sun glowing warmly against the horizon, she thought that she would try her best to relax for now. It was a serene and comforting atmosphere, and the female host basked in the coziness of it all…

* * *

They stayed that way until the sun began to hide its face to mark the nightfall. Haruhi roughly guessed that 30 minutes must have elapsed by. The staccato tempo of footsteps descending the staircase and high-pitched chatters were heard from afar. The female host thought to herself. _Must be the costumers going home._ Thankfully, none of them had even bothered to look to their left and right to check the abandoned hallways. Suddenly, Haruhi felt a slight stir from her sleeping companion. Slowly opening his eyes, Mori had woken up from the distant noises. Instantly, he sat up, looking refreshed and confused at the same time. His hand left Haruhi's and ran through his hair as he gazed impassively at his surroundings.

Haruhi tried not to be too aware of the warmth that had slipped away from her hand. "Senpai, you are awake."

"Ah, Haruhi." There was a tiny hint of surprise in his deep voice as if he had just perceived her presence.

Mori did not remember what happened, but Haruhi wouldn't forget even for her lifetime.

"You fell asleep, Mori-senpai," Haruhi explained kindly to the bewildered senior.

"I see…"

"Yeah…" Haruhi looked down, not sure what she should do now. A moment of silence passed by before Mori spoke up, addressing to the girl, "Haruhi, what are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Abruptly, Haruhi jolted up from the bench with sudden realization. _My apology! _"Mori-senpai, I'm sorry…!"

Mori regarded her curiously.

"I'm sorry…" Haruhi resumed to stammering diffidently, "sorry for what I said."

Her friend parted his lips in question.

"I—I mean, your look… it's not 'wild.' I didn't mean it in a negative way." It was rare to see the sharp-witted scholarship student have trouble articulating. "Please don't be angry. There's nothing wrong with your look. You look… just fine."

"I mean, I like how you look…" Basically giving up, Haruhi finished her sentence lamely. At once, she was horrified for what she had just revealed, questioning herself seriously why on earth did she blurt out something like that!

And it was said the words come out without a second thought are genuine truths… How humiliating.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Haruhi frantically tried to hide her red face behind her bangs but was failing miserably. Even though it could be purely a polite comment, but her blushing cheeks might have very well conveyed the meaning in a different light. Great, now her senpai probably thinks that she was just like the fanatic fangirls at the Host Club.

Picking himself up to his feet with ease, Mori stood before Haruhi after hearing her words. His height greatly exceeded hers, so he looked down only to see the top of her head. He grinned humorously to himself at her adorableness. The youngest Host Club member still refused to meet his eyes.

"Haruhi." Mori placed his right hand on her head and patted her hair softly, making her look up at him.

He smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you."

Dazzled by the sincere smile, Haruhi's eyes positively widened…

* * *

When Mori civilly pushed the door to the Third Music Room for Haruhi to enter, a tearful Tamaki assailed her, almost tackling her to the ground.

"Haruhi, my daughter! Where have you been?!"

The "brothers" participated in the father's interrogation of his daughter. Hikaru and Kaoru inquired with suspicion, "Oi, oi, what were you doing? You were gone for such a long time."

"Um…"

"You were alone with a man other than your 'family' for so long!" Tamaki pouted. The twins nodded in unison.

Mori glimpsed at the commotion around Haruhi for a moment before he was greeted by a short boy cuddling a pink plushie.

"Ta-ka-shi!" Skipping toward his cousin, Hunny cheerfully waved the arm of Bun Bun at him. "How was your nap?"

"Fine," Mori said and thoughtfully glanced sideways.

"That's good!" Hunny beamed.

"What, nap?" Tamaki's sensitive hearing picked up the term.

"Hunny-senpai has informed me that Mori-senpai didn't want to bother the costumers and went out to take a nap," Kyouya stated as he pushed his glasses up a little bit.

"So he went out just to take a nap? Not because he was upset?"

Both Mori and Hunny raised an eyebrow at the King.

Then Tamaki whirled his head sharply to Hunny. He had another thing to worry about. Knowing all too well about Mori's uncharacteristic naptime behaviors, he then looked at his "daughter" with apprehension. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened!" Haruhi answered a little too quickly.

The twins were unconvinced.

Tamaki cried to Kyouya, who was evaluating the day's performance of the club and apparently unbothered unlike the rest of the "family." "Mom! This is all your fault! You made our daughter apologize when Mori-senpai wasn't even mad!"

Kyouya ignored Tamaki's violent outbursts and told the others to clean up the props and refreshments. The group dispersed. Each went about doing what he was assigned to do, leaving the father and daughter some alone time.

"Haruhi went after Mori-senpai for nothing!" Tamaki continued to complain.

"Not completely for nothing though…" Quietly, Haruhi murmured to herself in response to what the blonde had said.

"Eh?" The King blinked.

Smiling as she watched Mori clean the tables with Hunny from the distance, Haruhi knew that going after him wasn't a waste, for she had found the reason…

She gently laid a hand over her heart.

… _the reason that Mori-senpai is the "wild type"…_

Because…

Her heart had been beating _wildly_ back when he smiled at her in the hallway…

* * *

Well, not the most original story now that I look at it… not my best piece either. I rushed it through since I don't have too much time on my hand with college being a month away, and it still turned out so long! D: I think I blabbered too much and missed out on the main points.

Oh well, it wouldn't hurt for this fandom to have some more Mori x Haruhi moments. :)

Tell me what you think.


End file.
